Alex the Strange
by Under-Cover-Panda
Summary: Alex and her brother Dylan are forced to take over the farm after that old guy that lived their dies. Alex explores one night and finds Skye. but after a romantic night, neither ask for their names. How stupid can you get man? OcXSkye. T for language.


**Don't own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Okay, why am I here again?" I asked.

"You have to take care of your father's farm!" the Harvest goddess exclaimed.

"So, you kidnap me and bring me to a place I didn't even know existed? Are you puffing?" I asked her.

"What is puffing? Oh never mind, the point is you have to take care of the farm because that old guy died, and You are the only one that can take care of it." she said and waved her arms in the air.

"Yep, you're high. Besides, I don't anything about farming. And what about my clothes? My job? My CAT?" I yelled.

"I your clothes will be here tomorrow, I quit your job for you, and I accidentally ran over your cat." she sighed.

"CAT KILLER! YOU MUST BE FUCKING CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M DOING THIS AFTER YOU KILLED SNOWBALL!" I yelled.

"I was just kidding! Here's your cat!" she screamed.

"Fine. But I still don't know how to do anything." I said petting Snowball.

"I'll give you books-" she started.

"Ugh, you want me to READ? What is wrong with you? I thought you wanted me to farm." I teased.

"I give up… Good luck." she sighed. A blue fog appeared around me and teleported me to what looked like a abandoned farm thing.

"By the way, your bother is coming, too." I heard the goddess voice say.

"Hey sis, that was fucked up." my brother sighed.

"Shut the fuck up, Dylan. No one asked you." I sighed.

"God, she woke you up while you were sleeping, didn't she?" he sighed.

"Yeah…. Bitch…" I mumbled. We sighed together and walked into the closest house thing. It was a barn. I just walked over to a big pile of hay and went to sleep.

"Wake up, sis." I heard Dylan yawn and shake me.

"No. I'm to lazy to move." I mumbled sleepily.

"But the town came to greet and they can see your underwear." he sighed.

"Tell them to take a good look and go away. I'm sleeping." I grumbled.

"Is she always like that?" I heard a guy ask. I opened one eye and saw that it was actually a woman. A fat woman, too.

"Dayummmmmmm!" I yelled.

"What?" the man lady asked.

"I'm in a barn." I said fake disbelieving. Dylan laughed a little.

"Well, I'm Vesta. That's Marlin and Cecilia."

"Marlin, are you a wizard? A magic wizard?" I asked innocently. Dylan busted out laughing as they stared at me strangely.

"I'm Alexis. People call me Alex though. The idiot over there is my brother Dylan." I smiled.

"Well, we are going to go know." Vesta smiled and pushed Cecilia and Marlin out the barn door.

Two hours passed and I must have meet every person on this freaking part of earth. I thought this was a 'small' town.

"People make me tried. Tell anyone that comes I said get out of my fucking barn." I sighed and crawled back on my hay stack.

"You are so weird." Dylan sighed.

"Eh, you too." I mumbled.

I woke up about 5 hours I think because it was night.

"I'm going to go explore! Woo!" I exclaimed. I pulled my super long bright blue hair into a high ponytail. My dark purple eyes shined mischievously as I walked down the rode. I left some hair, other than my side bangs that I love, out of my ponytail to frame my face, which was a bad idea because it was really windy tonight. I almost feel off the same bridge three times man. I pulled a black hair clip out of my pocket and but it in my hair. After I could finally see, I saw a dude with sliver hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello beautiful lady." he said.

"Hello gaytarded stranger." I smiled.

"Now is that really necessary?" he asked.

"No, but it is a hell of a lot funnier." I smiled. He laughed a little.

"You sure are full of energy." he smirked. Ugh, I hate people that smirk.

"No. I am full of blood and organs, thank you very much. Now I have to get home and sleep in my barn." I huffed and tried to walk away. See that 'tried' part? Yeah, that means when I was walking away I actually fell off the fucking bridge. Damn clumsiness…

"You okay?" I heard him ask. I busted out laughing. I was seriously holding my sides. I was okay because the water wasn't even four feet deep.

"I can't believe I just did that." I managed to say.

"So, I'm guessing you are okay?" he smiled.

"Right as rain! Wait, what does that mean?" I asked myself. I looked over at the dude and he was smiling at me. I giggled.

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"You are a stalker!" I yelled and jumped up. I looked behind me to see if he was chasing me, and he was. I laughed and ran faster. We got near this huge lake and I 'tripped' on something. Really I just got tried of running. He fell to his knees beside me.

"Now what was that about me being a stalker?" he smiled.

"Well, you did run after me." I smiled back.

"Does that make me a stalker?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it does." I laughed.

We sat there awhile, but we never told each other our names.

"Well, I have to get home." I sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's getting late, and I really don't want to sleep in hay again." I smiled.

"Okay. Good night." he said and kissed me on the cheek.

I stood up and walked home. Why am I getting so excited? I don't even know his name. I stopped. How could I be so stupid? I walked home faster. I went into the building that had a chimney and laid down in the bed. I heard a crumpling noise and sat up. I looked at the pillow and saw a note.

_I am going to steal your necklace._

_From,_

_Phantom Skye._

I decided to write back.

_I don't own a necklace, retard._

_With love,_

_Alex._

**First chapter! Wee!**


End file.
